sairentofandomcom-20200215-history
Controls and Locomotion
General Vive Controls Oc'ulus Controls' Wrist Menu The wrist menu is readily accessible when you are away from the Dojo. To activate, hold down the Menu Button of the non master hand. Use your master hand to interact with the menu, use trigger to select. Record: 'Records your game play in third player perspective using PrydeVR. Recording saves to ''~/My Documents/Sairento VR Videos '''Objective: '''Check here to find out your mission objective '''Track: '''Change in game BGM '''Restart/Exit: Restarts the mission or exit to Dojo Locomotion Basics Dash Holding down the touch pad, aim at ground level and release to dash. Tip: If the locomotion arrows are white, it indicates a dash. Jump Holding down the touchpaid, raise aim to desired jump arc and release to jump. Acceleration can be activated in a jump. Tip: If the locomotion arrows are green, it indicates a jump. Multi Jump You can perform more than one jump, depending on your skill level and equipped relics. At the tip of a normal jump, repeat holding the touchpad to select your next jump arc and release. Note: Accelerate will auto activate whenever the touch pad is held down to allow planning of next move. Wall Hop Holding down the touchpad, point at the wall and release to wall hop. Wall Run Holding down the touchpad, point at the wall at an acute angle (less than 90 degrees) and release to wall run. You will run along that length of the wall for a short distance. It will end early if you run out of running space or are blocked. Tip: If the locomotion arrows are blue, it indicates a wall run. Slide Before landing, crouch and you will slide in the direction of the jump upon landing. Can be toggled on/off in the settings. Optional Locomotion Tweaks These can be turned on in the Dojo -> Settings Panel: Accelerated Dash Enables acceleration during Dashing but at the expense of Chakra Backflips When wall hopping, raise both hands above your head and you’ll perform a backflip. Slide After Dash Enables sliding after a dash. Always Jump Disables Dash and default to Jumps only Enhancing Locomotion with Relics and Skill Tree Skill Tree Enhancements The Acceleration and Mobility Skill Tree unlocks locomotion enhancements and moves. Check out the Skills page for more info Relic Modifiers Equipping these relics properties will further enhance and/or modifty your locomotion experience to suit your play style. Feel free to try them out. Common Relic Properties: '''These may be found in all relics rarities: * Less chakra cost to move * Longer Wall Runs * Longer Slide Distance '''Legendary Relic Properties: '''These properties are only found in legendary relics: * '''Wall Hang: When jumping onto a wall, you will hang on to it instead of bouncing off. Disables wall running. * Aerial Combat: '''You can jump an additional time before landing. * '''Velocity Shield: '''When jumping, wallrunning, sliding, or backflipping, take less damage. * '''Sundering Leap: Reduces your max jumps by one. You deal more damage with melee attacks in a jump. * '''Battojutsu: '''You stay accelerated as long as the blade is drawn. * '''Sypnatic Overload: '''You are always Accelerated to a fraction of normal time. Time moves when you move. * '''Shukuchi: '''You Accelerate even faster, causing time to subjectively slow down further. For more info, visit the Relics Page.